


Blue skies

by NYWCgirl



Series: Abyssinia [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Blue skies.<br/>This is a timestamp for the historic AU in which my stories Lockstep and Welcome to the asylum.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Blue skies.  
> This is a timestamp for the historic AU in which my stories Lockstep and Welcome to the asylum.

 

Peter opened his door and was disappointed to see that his newspaper hadn´t been delivered yet. When he looked out, he could see Tom, the paper boy, approaching his house.

“Hi Tom.”

“Good morning, agent Burke.” Tom threw the newspaper towards him and Peter caught it. He smiled and walked back in.

Peter could already smell his coffee in the percolator and poured himself a cup. El was still asleep, she wasn´t feeling well and Peter didn´t want to disturb her, so he had gone downstairs to get a cup of coffee and read his newspaper. He would bring El some tea and toast later.

He turned on the oil burning furnace, he had purchased earlier in summer, on. No more dirty coals in their cellar, it was such an improvement. It had been expensive, but worth it. He then turned on his radio, and started reading the newspaper, while sipping his coffee.

When he got to the financial part of the newspaper, his eyes were drawn to an article ´Blue sky law finally accepted in New York´.

…State laws provide for oversight of the sales process and create liability for fraudulent sales in two ways. First, the laws require the registration of securities that will be offered or sold within the state, unless the offerings fall within specified exemptions from registration. In addition, brokerage firms, issuers selling their own securities, and individual brokers must be registered with and licensed by the state…Second, blue sky laws have antifraud provisions that create liability for any fraudulent statements or failure to disclose information as required…

“Finally…” Peter put his paper down. This was definitely the way forward in fighting against fraud cases. It was only now that Peter heard what song was playing on the radio. It was Ella Fitzgerald.

 

… _Blue days_

_A_ _ll of them gone_

_Nothing but blue skies_

_From now on_ …

 


End file.
